Motorcycles and scooters are an attractive alternative over automobiles because of their lower cost of ownership and reduced energy consumption. One of the limitations a motorcycle or scooter has is the space occupied by the vehicle when it is not in use.
While folding bicycles are known in the art, their foldable frames are not suitable for motorized cycles, as bicycle frames are not subject to the same amounts of force and torque. Collapsible stand-up scooters are known in the art, but these solutions simply allow a user to collapse the handlebar assembly of the scooter. These solutions do not effectively reduce the space of the scooter when it is not in use.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a discussion of other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.